


泥沼和星辰间的一首歌

by AGirlAngela



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Family Angst, Family Issues, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAngela/pseuds/AGirlAngela
Summary: 他身后是无数道充满了爱和期待的目光，成环状包围着、注视着这一个人。所有的感情都聚焦于这一个人身上。他背着这些，往回跑去。此时此刻，他是他们的整个世界。
Relationships: Adam Levine & Blake Shelton, Adam Levine/Blake Shelton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	泥沼和星辰间的一首歌

We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars. –Oscar Wilde

所有人的脚都踩在沟里。但总有那么几个人，他眼里只有天上的星星。

他们某天在一间小酒馆里聊天，他问Adam演唱会上什么时候会紧张。  
Adam说，上台前最紧张。怕底下没人。谢幕前也紧张，一出去发现人全走光了，台上工作人员和他们五个要是加起来比观众都多该怎么办，鞠躬不要太尴尬，直起身板的同时我看还是直接开枪自杀吧。昔日巨星脑浆撒满舞台，明天洛杉矶时报头版头条。  
你呢？Adam也问。   
唱到一半想上大号。  
滚。  
Blake看了看周围。  
他们坐的二楼装饰挺别致，挂了很多琉璃装饰品，几幅画，后头还有一排书架。上头是个水晶吊灯。橘色的光很暖，是要开上一段时间才会慢慢亮堂起来的那种。  
Blake视线忽然下坠。接着开口，我能跟你说个事儿吗。  
Adam喝了口水，从喉咙里发出有些混沌的一声，嗯？  
这儿我来过。

Adam随着他的目光向下看去。一楼关着灯，属于它的夜晚还没有开始。二楼的灯光打到下面，架子鼓、电子琴、迪斯科球泛着隐隐的光。  
斑驳的地板上印了一只卡通海豚，眼睛瞪得老大，贼吓人。  
这歌舞厅好像是海洋主题的，墙上装点着几个红白相间的救生圈，几个船舵，船帆和木浆，空白的地方则画满了橙黄色的海马，金色的海星和深蓝色的鲸鱼。总体特别纠结和不伦不类，好像既想走现实主义路线，然后走着走着发现想在室内重现海底世界本来就特么是非现实的，开始破罐子破摔。舞台后面那堆巨型的彩色泡泡很好地证明了这一点。  
Adam一脸的黑人问号。你来这儿干嘛？  
算是被骗过来的吧，当时收到邀约屁颠屁颠就过来了，还以为舞池里一定会有很多男男女女挥舞手臂做粉丝状，后来发现自己想多了。我在台上唱，底下根本没人在听，乱哄哄的，我唱着唱着想到自己早上看到的一篇新闻报道，说某女星年轻时候在歌厅自弹自唱，看根本没人鸟她就开始脱衣服，等到脱到内衣那真是满堂喝彩，所有人的眼睛都在她身上。我一边唱一边想不行我得脱啊，可我那几天疏于锻炼一块腹肌也无，没有任何卖点啊怎么办，就这么想着想着，那首歌完了，我就滚下来了。  
妈的，Blake笑着继续，工钱都没给我结。一晚上连唱五首，哮喘病都要发了，好歹按照行情给个20刀不过分吧。

Adam听着，突然不知道该说什么。

话说，Blake顿了一会儿又开口，还有一件事不知应不应该说。  
Adam还在想象某乡村歌手在一楼喧闹的人群中心默默演唱的景象，心不在焉地答，怎么了？  
Blake举起了手中的玻璃杯，杯沿上缺了个口。  
我刚刚一激动，下嘴狠了一点，这杯子直接给我咬下来一块。这个，不会要我们赔吧？  
Blake拿起了放在桌上的手机，仓促间把它甩到了地上，捡起来把头一偏，卖了个蠢，怎么办，跑吗？  
Adam说，这里老板是我兄弟。  
而且大哥，这种情形让老板赔钱还差不多。  
Blake说，你不懂，我牙口真的不是一般的好。

Blake其实看过Adam的演唱会，就一次。  
朋友给的票，正好那天和爸爸大吵了一架来着，就决定去看个演唱会散散心，顺便勘探一下地形，看看洛杉矶的音乐圈子是个什么摸样。  
他爸摔电话前是怎么说的来着，对，“除了钱，你别指望我给你任何东西。”  
他和他爸已经几百年没通电话了，好不容易来一次还不欢而散。  
他年轻时候在酒吧弹琴，眼睛总是乱飘，被老板说过好几次。大家都以为他在冲台下美女放电，其实他在找他爸。这么多年了，他从来没在那人面前表演过。逢年过节他弹首圣诞金曲，那人都能借口抽烟走到院子里去。  
一个大男人，像什么话，他爸说。搞得跟个戏子一样。

“除了钱，你别指望我给你任何东西。”  
他不缺钱。他甚至不要爱。可那一点点的理解和认可，他拼死拼活就是等不来。  
他有一天做梦，梦见他妈在台下，他妈挽着他爸，嘴里轻声跟着他在唱，偶尔还在拍手。他战战兢兢把目光移向她旁边，他爸指着他鼻子骂，你干这个，有什么用？  
他心疼得摔了吉他满地打滚，一边滚一边哭得撕心裂肺，哭着哭着就哭醒了，他一摸脸，一手的水。

他就这么漫无目的地走到体育馆，进场的时候人已经开唱了。

他仿佛看到，眼前飞来一只色彩斑斓的蝴蝶，在刹那间张开了翅膀。

台上的人穿了一件篮球衣，松松垮垮地挂在身上，让这人像偷穿了大人衣服的小孩。衣服是白底的，肩膀上是黄蓝色的一抹，转过身去的时候可以看到清晰的英文字母:Bryant.  
那个人一张口，他感觉自己的魂都被勾走了。

Blake跟着他每一个音节的颤抖战栗，跟着他的每一个舞步晃动，被催眠了一般地忘我。而一旦转成慢歌，蓝色的灯光打下来，全场寂静，那个人低沉优雅的嗓音如烟如火，像在讲述一个悲伤的故事。

他连接的不是一个两个人，而是自己和成千上万的观众。他连接着的，是自己和底下的人最为纯粹的情绪和最为美好的追忆。  
好像把世界的奥秘掀起一个角让你窥探。

Blake从小就喜欢好嗓子。疵边的，干净的，浑厚的，高昂的。有的声音隔一段时间消失得无影无踪，什么歌后歌神乡村天后，有时候，过个几年也烟消云散。往往事后才晓得后悔：说当年要是去听过他一场演唱会就好了，也就没什么遗憾了。

他仰头看着台上的人，觉得这个人，一定可以红很多很多年。

一系列快歌之后，忽然整个场子被灯光照亮，刚刚跑下去的人换了一身旧旧的白色T恤又一次上台。他刚才一直在舞台上跑动，现在全身汗津津的。在暖色的光里，那个人显得格外温柔，他抬手擦了擦脸上的汗，重新抱稳自己的吉他，开始唱一首不插电的慢歌。  
Beauty queen of only 18, she  
Had some trouble with herself…

Blake听得出，这首是唱给他喜欢的姑娘的。

最后安可的时候，那人重新从后台跑出来，全场黑漆漆的，没有点一盏灯。所有观众起立，自觉掏出手机为他照明。Blake旁边站了个穿衬衫的男人伸长了手臂，手里是一只点燃的Zippo银色打火机。翻下的盖子上方是一窜火苗。风吹过来，那火苗抖了一抖，Blake下意识拿手守了一会儿，然后环顾了一圈。

满场满眼漫天的星辰。A sky full of lighters。

那人头顶繁星唱完一首歌，关掉麦克风，把食指抵到了唇边。全场在几秒种的嘈杂后鸦雀无声。灯光一直处于关闭状态，他面前只剩观众为他点亮的梦幻星空。  
那人深吸了一口气，从丹田发声，把嗓子喊道沙哑：“谢谢！我爱你们！”  
然后一束光打在他身上，他背对全场的观众开始沿着笔直延伸出来的舞台往回跑。  
他身后是无数道充满了爱和期待的目光，成环状包围着、注视着这一个人。所有的感情都聚焦于这一个人身上。他背着这些，往回跑去。  
此时此刻，他是他们的整个世界。

Blake走出来的时候，和他一起出来的有一对女孩哭爹喊娘的，哭得眼妆都花了，激动地抱在一起哇啦哇啦乱叫。Blake有点好笑地看着他们，靠在演唱会前边的广场的一棵树上看着这两个人走远。

等周遭声音小下去了，他缓缓蹲下身来，把脸埋在手里哭了。  
无声无息，不声不响。

“洛杉矶有什么好去的？”  
“你会写歌吗？”  
“一个大男人，搞得跟个戏子一样。”  
“除了钱，你别想从我这里得到任何东西。”  
爸，他默念着，也不知道是说给父亲听，说给苍天说给大地，还是说给自己听。

我还是喜欢唱歌。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 今日槽点：  
> 我在自习室不复习期末却在。。。
> 
> 身为下贱，心比天高—晴雯  
> 我们要脚踏实地仰望星空—前总理温家宝
> 
> 教练，我想打篮球！


End file.
